A Gentle Touch
by Wamakai
Summary: Haru is hiding something and she won't tell anyone... on top of which, she's annoying Hibari to no end! R&R? many thanks!


**I'm so sorry I've not been updating. Writer's block sucks! Well, here's another 1886 for my lovely fans. I hope this block goes away completely. (My inbox is empty... sniff! Where did everyone go?) Well, enjoy. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. And you, stalking my pages, I see you! Please review (I beg of you)?**

**Oh, and one more thing, I want to know what you guys think about making Break Even a series. I already have some pretty good ideas about where it's headed, but I want your opinions first. I'll put up a poll or something, but you can still PM me. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or the characters involved in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot.**

Hibari sighed watching her rush about now with a pile of laundry in her arms. She was making more noise than usual, but he noticed something else. It should have been impossible, but one more glance at her and he could tell.

Miura Haru was unhappy. She beamed at him, but that didn't hide the fact that her eyes had lost some of their sparkle. She was talking a mile a minute and that was a tell-tale sign if ever there was one. She also referred to herself in the third person. Hibari frowned then and put down his book.

"Miura Haru," he said stopping her ceaseless chatter.

"Hahi! W... what is it Hibari-san?" she asked timidly, obviously remembering her wariness of the cloud guardian. Had her stupid heartbreak made her forget that he liked his peace? He would have something to say about this for sure...

He got up and went to her. She took a step back and he stopped. Did she think he would hurt her? He put his hands behind his back and looked her right in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She started and gripped the clothes in her arms tighter. He had noticed? Yamamoto had also noticed, Gokudera wouldn't look at her long enough to. She was getting rather good at lying to Tsuna and Kyoko. No, he couldn't have noticed. Even I-pin and Chrome had begun to believe her 'I'm Okay's... Hibari couldn't have noticed.

"Th... there's nothing wrong with Haru," she said blushing slightly and taking another step back before stopping herself. She shouldn't be retreating. He shouldn't scare her. She still walked on eggshells around him, but that was because Hibari wasn't like the others. His rules stuck or else, and she didn't care to find out what 'or else' meant.

"I just need to get this laundry down to the laundry room. It's really very heavy you know. Oh, and would you like your shirts starched? You complained about them last week and I don't want to do a bad job of it. You should have seen the others' shirts last week, what a mess! I mean, even Kyoko who knows how to control her temper was pretty annoyed at the state they were in, but there's this new bleach Haru found that she thinks should do a good job for all your white shirts. Speaking of shopping, did you know there's a detergent..."

Hibari wasn't really interested in the wonders and workings of the laundromat or of the latest greatest soap brand. What intrigued him the most was the woman standing in front of him, a load of laundry in her arms, chirping nonsense about bleach and dye. She reminded him of a trapped little bird, desperately trying to get out of its prison. He did always have a soft spot for small animals and the fact that she reminded him of one now probably helped her case. At first, she was just irritating, but now, he knew she was distressed and he wanted to do something about it. He walked towards her slowly closing the distance between them and loosened her death-grip on his now very wrinkled shirts and pants.

She swallowed and met his grey gaze. Hibari really did have beautiful eyes. What a strange thought at this time. She had always thought his eyes were beautiful, but this wasn't the time to be thinking that. Why was he looking at her like that? Had she said that out loud? Oh no, she probably had. And why did it suddenly get so hard to breathe? Stupid mouth, she should learn to keep it shut sometimes. No doubt he was irritated with her babbling and now she was going to find out what or else meant.

She blamed Tsuna for this. It was all his fault for breaking her heart, she thought vehemently. If he hadn't confessed to Kyoko earlier that week, she wouldn't have had to babble constantly to keep the hurt out. Even then, at night, it would still haunt her. She should have known. _**Why**_ hadn't she known?

He gently took the clothes from her and laid them aside then, without warning, drew her to him. She was stunned to find herself, not in blistering pain, but in a warm embrace. After a moment she shut her eyes feeling every one of her defences crumble into dust. One tear slipped free and it was followed by another, and another, then finally, she grabbed onto his shirt and let her heart out. How long had it been since she had denied herself the comfort of warm, strong arms? She had wanted to show everyone that she could indeed be strong, but clearly that hadn't worked out so well.

Hibari, of all the guardians was the most aloof. He was the most perceptive as well, second only to Tsuna with his hyper-intuition. He smelled of cologne and fresh pine and spice. He felt like warm strength and comfort. He sounded like music to her ears. He had bend to speak gently in her ear.

"Liar," he had said once she had calmed down and he had tightened his hold. She had never been more grateful than she was in that moment. She smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Gomenasai Hibari-san," she said leaning back. He wouldn't let go of her and she really didn't mind, "I shouldn't have lied. I feel much better now."

The smile she gave him then was more genuine. He smirked and released her then began unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes widened as she watched him, but he simply took off his shirt and added it to the pile of laundry left.

"No starch," he said and turned to head into his room for a clean dry shirt.

Haru smiled and picked up the laundry and left Hibari's quarters shaking her head. She would never really understand him, and she didn't think she'd want to, but she was touched. She would have to remember to use extra special fabric softener for his towel next time.


End file.
